QD With The Turtles (And Others)
by Ammamoris
Summary: Hey guys so a lot of people have been doing QD's (or at least two) and it looked like fun. So you can ask the guys any questions or dares you want. Just leave them in the reviews or pm them to me. Crow/ Cori is also in this QD. If you don't know who she is she is my oc for tmnt. The story is Crow if you want to read it.
1. READ THIS!

*rises from coffin* Surprise b**ches, betcha thought I was dead didn't ya?

Yeah so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Literally. Like it's been a couple of months. Hopefully you guys didn't die during I guess you would call it an unplanned hiatus. That would be bad.

But like I was saying, sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry1000000. Now on to what I was actually going to tell you guys about.

I have a proposal that I just came up with on the bus. Because of a certain CRITIC that's mean (you're not actually mean I'm just being butthurt right now) I know have to write normally and not in script format. AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO WRITE ALL OF THE QD ALL OVER AGAIN. Sorry but no that's not happening.

So instead what I planned is to press the restart button. Basically I'm starting the QD all over again. I'll skip the whole first introductions because we know the turtles and practically everyone else by heart. With this new QD of course there will be changes! "Aaah, but changes are horrible Ammamoris!" Yes but changes are inevitable unfortunately.

One of the changes is that I am combining Crow and the other TMNT story I'm working on for the QD. And I think I'll do the same for my future TMNT fanfics. So what will happen is that one chapter will be Crow, the next the other fanfic. And then I just repeat this over and over again until I add stuff. So I will tell you in advance what fanfic will be in the next QD chapter. In case some of you get confused.

Now I know I don't have a name for my other fanfic and only have two chapters so the first couple of chapters will be Crow like normal. When the turtles get introduced and I get a name I'll probably start doing both fanfics. But for the time being it will just be Crow.

So now that we got that covered, I'm going to explain some of the rules. It's pretty much the same but with some little changes. I will pick at most three dares/questions from each person. So you could just write three or if you got a couple of good ones you can just write them all down and I'll pick.

Also, if you have a character/yourself that you want to introduce to the characters you must: Describe yourself/character, any additional information (love interests, rivals, anything that has to do with the actual TMNT characters), and choose which fanfic to be a part of. Now I'm sure everyone right now is like "? WHY?" So I'll explain.

The reasoning behind this is so I don't have ten thousand different ocs for both fanfics. I feel like it'd be more balanced and less confusing if your oc didn't run around and harass the turtles in different fanfics at once. So before you place them all in the Crow parts of the QD, think whether you want to wait to introduce them to the other. And when I (hopefully) make future TMNT fanfics, I will allow you to transfer to a different one if you don't like it. What this means is say your oc is currently in the Crow parts of the QD and not my other fanfic, but you're getting bored of Crow or you find the characters from the other fanfic are more interesting. You can PM me or ask in the comments to transfer to the other fanfic.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TRANSFER EVERY TIME I WRITE A NEW CHAPTER SO YOU CAN BE IN ALL CHAPTERS. Don't even try. I'll know.

Of course if you have any questions (This is a big change so I'll understand if you do) You can PM me or ask I the comments. If you are a guest and have questions I'll either answer them in the next chapter or write in the comments the answer. So if you have a question just check the comments every now and then.

Alright guys that's really all for— "BUT AMMAMORIS!" WHAT!? "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER CHAPTERS YOU WROTE BEFORE THIS SCARY UPDATE!? I LIKE THEM!" Well you see I have a solution for that too. If you want to re-read the chapters you can just PM me to send them to me because eventually I will delete them. I will also give you guys a week (or whenever I post the next chapter) to catch up on anything. But after that I will start to delete them.

Okay guys, I think I covered everything but like I said if you're confused just ask. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME I'M TERRIBLE AT UPLOADING JUST UNDERSTAND IT'S NOT LIKE I'M QUITTING JUST SOMETIMES I GO THROUGH THIS PHASE WHERE I JUST DON'T WRITE.

THANKS I'LL BE LEAVING NOW BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 1

Oh look guess I'm not dead. Yeah I'm back, for now *maniacal laughter in the background* but anyways I hope you enjoy this and thank you all for the reviews. YOU GUYS ARE WAAAAAAAAY TOO AWESOME FOR WORDS! But don't beat up the critics too hard, I was kinda breaking the rules but that's over now unless there's some sort of rule against good fanfiction. Hahahaha, see I made a joke, because my fanfiction is terrible. But like I was saying please don't report this story and stuff because I am actually being a good citizen of the internet and if you have any questions about the new QD rules and junk make sure to check the previous chapter before asking me. Thanks!

* * *

"So who do you think would win in a fight, Captain Dash Coolstar or Captain Ryan?" "Well it depends," Raphael said as he looked up from his comic. "Would Coolstar have his robot and the rest of the team or no?" "Yes but only if Captain Ryan gets his crew and spaceship," Leo responded. Donnie stopped typing and scratched his head. "Well Super Robo Mecha Force Five sometimes goes into outer space but their generators can't handle the amount of energy that needs to be produced in order to battle against Captain Ryan's spaceship. So technically speaking Ryan and his crew could just shoot them down with the ship's lasers while SRMFF is still on the planet."

"Yeah but what about the crystal they found while battling what's-his-face," Raph said. "Chancellor Malik?" "Yeah." Donnie looked up from his laptop and said "Then SRMFF would have an advantage. But the crystal was destroyed in episode 45 'The Wrath of Commander Bongo.' Therefore they wouldn't have the crystal to use which would give them enough power to fly into space for a longer amount of time." Leo looked at Donnie with a confused face. "Wait hold up," he said, "If we're going by episodes then in episode 45 of 'Space Heroes' the crew of the ship was trying to cure a deadly virus that was spreading through the ship."

"So the real question is," Raph interrupted, "When would the battle take place?" Donnie opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by Casey. "Why are you guys even talking about this?" Casey sat down on the couch next to Raph. "That's… actually a good question. Why am I even talking about this nerd stuff," Raph said. He looked back at his comic and continued reading. "It's not nerd stuff," Leo said with an offended expression. "It's—What is that?"

"What?" Leo looked around and said "It sounds like, a little girl screaming." "I don't hear anything," Donnie said as he became engrossed in his laptop's screen. "Yeah I hear it," Raph said while putting his comic down, "It's like a squeal or something." "It sounds like, 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.'" Casey looked around the lair. "Well whatever it is it's getting louder."

Suddenly Mikey burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING TO HAPPEN!" Mikey's brothers and Casey shot up, grabbing their weapons and getting into fighting stances. "Is it the Kraang," Donnie asked. "WORSE!" "The Shredder!" "IF ONLY!" "WHAT IS IT!?" Mikey dramatically got down on his knees and screamed "I FORGOT ABOUT THE QD!"

"Oh, that." They all sat down and continued what they were doing. "I said, I FORGOT ABOUT THE QD!" "Yeah, we heard," Leo said as he turned on the television. Michelangelo looked at his brothers and Casey with a disappointed expression. "You're not even upset by this at the slightest?" Donnie stopped typing and stared directly at Mikey. "No." Mikey sat on the floor and crossed his arms.

"That's okay," he pouted, "It's only like super important to me. Yes me, you're youngest brother. That you only have one of." "Thank God," Raph said without looking up from his comic. "Hmph. Well then. I guess I won't make those brownies that I was planning to make." Leo looked at Mikey. "Don't." "With those special little marshmallows," Mikey continued.

Leo sighed and looked at Raph and Donnie. Donnie rolled his eyes and continued typing. Raphael groaned and faced Mikey. "Fine," he mumbled. "Yay! Pinkie swear," Mikey said as he held out his pinkie. "Mikey we don't even have pink—" "PINKIE SWEAR!" Raph rolled his eyes and held out his pinkie. Mikey smiled as he grabbed it with his pinkie. "You do realize that if you don't bake the brownies I'll have to cut off your pinkie," Raph said as he returned to his comic. "WHAT!?" Casey shrugged. "It is the rules." "I'm not cutting of my pinkie!" "Well it's not a choice…" "Excuuuuse me Donnie," Mikey said as he pushed Donatello away from his computer. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" "Watcha workin' on? Your fanfiction," Mikey teased as he started typing.

Donnie's face turned a dark red while the others laughed. Donnie muttered angrily to himself as he sat next to Mikey. Mikey handed Donnie his t-phone to him and said "Please text everyone that the QD is happening my good sir." Donnie glared at Mikey then at the t-phone. He looked Mikey dead in the eyes and said "T-phones self destruct." The phone started smoking. Mikey looked at the now dead phone with sad eyes. He sniffled as he cried "I just got a new high score on Crossyroads too."

"Wow Donnie, way to hold a grudge," Casey teased. If Donnie glared at him with any more hatred, Casey would have felt a laser burn in his forehead. Mikey turned to Raph with big sad eyes. "Could you text them?" Raph sighed and took out his phone. "Should we tell Cori to come," Leo asked nervously. "Don't worry I got it," Mikey said. He cupped his hands around his mouth and started yelling really bad bird sounds. "Ka-kacaw! Ka ka!" "Well there goes my eardrums," Casey complained.

Cori emerged from her bedroom and leaned on her crutch. "Really?" "So when did you start summoning Cori with bird sounds," Raph asked. "He thinks that it's fitting to my name," Cori said. "We're starting the QD," Mikey said, "Wanna join even though you kind of have no choice?" Cori sighed and sat in between Raph and Casey. Raph's face turned the same color as his mask and Casey just looked annoyed by her presence.

"Is April going to join us," Cori said in a small voice. "No she's training with Splinter on the Surface," Donnie explained. She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's do this thing! First up is Burgundy Beret. They dare Leo to admit that both Capril and Apriltello are stupid and that Leorai is the best ship ever." "Capril and Apriltello are stupid and that Leorai is the best ship ever," Leo said without a hesitation. Donnie scowled at Leonardo.

"Yeah well at least I don't have a crush on my sister." "Ooooooooooooooh." Leo's face flushed and he looked like he wanted to crawl back into his shell. "Oooooh, burned by the D-Squad," Mikey laughed. Donnie leaned back and had a sly grin on his face. "But wait, what is Capril and Apriltello," Casey asked confused.

"All you need to know is that Apriltello is ten times better than Capril," Donnie said. Casey looked confused but shrugged it off. "Go Apriltello I guess." Everyone smiled and stared at Casey. "What?" "Nothing," Mikey said with a chuckle.

"Okay Burgundy now dares Donnie to eat April's homework, tape Casey to a mattress, scream I hate…" Mikey gasped loudly. "What!?" "How could they?" "WHAT!?" Mikey looked sadly at the computer and continued, "Mikey and April, drink my failed creations, scream Capril and Leorai and Rari forever, and that he likes potatoes." "Hmmmm… I do like the Casey dare." Casey glared at Donnie. "Don't you dare," he threatened. "I don't really like anything else but the Casey dare…" "Donnie so help me…" "Fine, I won't." "Yeah, cuz you're just afraid of the wrath of Casey Jones," Casey bragged. "Whatever lets you sleep at night," Donnie said.

"So I get Capril and Leorai," Raph said, "But what's Rari? Oh." Raph and Cori blushed fiercely. Mikey face palmed himself. "Why didn't I think of that? That's waaaaaaay better than Rori." "Well this is awkward," Cori mumbled to herself.

Mikey smiled at Raph and Cori one last time before returning his attention to the laptop. "The last dare is from Maroon. They dare Leonardo to lick a turtle." Leo held up his hand and stared at it. "So if I licked my hand, technically I'd be licking a turtle." "Yeah but... aw that's no fun." Mikey raised a fist and shouted "Curse you loopholes!" Leo sat there staring at his hand.

"Are you going to lick yourself tough guy? Or are you just a chicken," Cori teased. "Yeah but, do you have to stare at me like that?" Everyone started staring at Leo with wide eyes. "Does this bother you Leader," Raph asked. Soon a chant was started. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." "Alright, alright. Here I go." Leo stared at his hand then licked it. He made a disgusted face and said "Ugh, why does my hand taste terrible." "I want to ask why Leo had to taste his own hand, but I'm not quite sure I want the answer."

At the lair's entrance are two teenage boys, a tall one with blond hair and large dark wings with a sword and hockey stick, and the other has longer sandy hair wearing a dark grey satchel with a griffin embroidered on it. "I am here to congratulate April on failing trig," the one with the satchel said. "Dark, you're mean." "I know." "Wolf, Dark, hey," Mikey greeted, "You're just in time. We haven't gotten any embarrassing dares for Raphie yet." "Don't call me that," Raph growled.

"Don't worry, we got it," Wolf said. "I noticed you're missing Splinter and April," Dark pointed out. "They're out on the surface for kunoichi training," Leonardo explained. "How am I supposed to rub in Dark's face that I was right about the whole weapon for Feather thing?" Wolf turned to Dark. "I told you the Ōdachi was the best choice." "Suddenly I'm not surprised by the fact of how little friends you have." "Hey, I have lots of friends!" Dark gave Wolf a questioning look. "Prove it. Name at least ten."

Wolf crossed his arms and said "That is confidential information." "You are just proving my theory further." "Girls," Cori interrupted, "You're both very pretty so could this argument be over already?" "I guess but just for the record…" Dark placed a hand on his waist and flipped his hair. "I am the hotter one."

"Um excuse me but who is the living angel here," Wolf said. "If anyone's the angel it's Mikey because he has yet to lose his innocence," Dark pointed out. "Okay I'll buy that." "Can we continue or—" "Not without gifts Jones! And by gifts I mean only one will be happy and everyone else will hate us! Here," Wolf exclaimed. He pulled out his hockey stick and handed it to Casey. "It has a taser so don't kill yourself."

"Sweet! Time to kick some Purple Dragon butt," Casey said excitedly. "And like we promised Mikey, it is time to torture Raphael," Wolf continued. "Dark, the Wheel of Doom please!" "Gladly. Just, give me a few minutes. Or hours." Dark started fiddling with a small machine. "Dark I told you that wouldn't work!" "If it works with living things it should work with Wheels of Doom as well!"

"I'm waiting for my doom," Raph said in a bored voice. "Hold on, I almost got it!" With a crackle of electricity a giant Wheel of Doom appears. "Impressive," Leo said while staring at it. Donatello jumped up and stared at it. "How did you do that!? You got your hands on a Kraang teleportation device!?" Dark laughed. "Kraang? No, this is all me." "YOU FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE A TELEPORTATION DEVICE ALL BY YOURSELF!?" "I don't mean to brag but… yes I am amazing." "And this is why you don't have any friends," Wolf said.

Dark just shrugged. "Alright, step right up to the Wheel of Doom. Will Raph land on the 'Petting a Cat-Sized Cockroach' panel? Or perhaps the 'Wearing a Frilly Pink Dress' panel?" "My favorite one is the 'Kiss Crow and Die of Embarrassment' panel," Wolf said. "And the best part is, it'll land on whatever you're most afraid of," Dark added, "My bets are on the dress." "I'm going with the cockroach one."

Cori raised her hand. "Yes dear Crow?" "Um so if Raph lands on the kiss one do I have to do it? I mean, preferably I would like not to because well I don't want to get mentally connected to another turtle." "Come on Cori," Leo teased, "Raph's not that bad." "I don't know, he still is pretty bad," Mikey teased. "I'll destroy all of you…"

Dark and Wolf looked at each other. "Uh well—" "We didn't really think of that so we'll just improvise," Dark said. "Great," Cori muttered. "Well Raph, aren't you going to spin the wheel?" Raphael sighed as he spun the Wheel of Doom.

They watched as it spun around and around and around. Finally it started to slow until it stopped right at the edge of the "Kiss Crow and Die of Embarrassment" panel. Wolf whistled as he shuffled over to the wheel and placed it on the "Wearing a Frilly Pink Dress" panel.

"Don't worry Raph, we have the perfect dress for you." With another crackle of electricity, Dark was now holding the frilliest, girliest dress in existence. "No, I am not wearing that," Raph said. "Well you could always kiss Cori," Donnie suggested.

Cori chuckled as Raph blushed. He quickly took the dress and stomped off to get changed. "I'd choose the dress over Cori too. Who knows where she's been," Casey teased. Cori punched Casey in the shoulder but he just shrugged it off. "Alright, time for a game. A dare you guys to play Tablero," Wolf dared. "Without beer," Dark added. "Sure, just take all the fun out of it why don't you." Leo shrugged and said "I'll play. We got time to kill until we see Princess Raphie." "All in favor," Dark asked the group. Slowly everyone raised their hand. "Alright," Wolf said while rubbing his hands together evilly, "Let's play."

* * *

Raph looked in the mirror and adjusted the dress. If he's going out there to be embarrassed he's going to at least try to look good. Raph scowled at the reflection. "This is stupid." He sighed as he left the bathroom. He entered the main room and stopped. "What are you guys doing?"

On the couch was an angry, drenched Cori with Casey laughing next to her and Mikey on the floor with Donatello poking him. Donnie looked up and explained "Well Wolf accidently spilled root beer on Cori while playing Tablero and Mikey passed out from sugar rush. I'm surprised too because usually it takes more sugar to make him crash like this. But then again Dark did spike the soda with sugar." Dark shrugged with a smile. "I couldn't help myself." "Oh man, you should've seen it," Casey laughed, "You should have seen Cori's face when Wolf tripped and spilled the root beer on her!" Cori glared at Casey as she said "If you find it so funny Jones why don't you have some yourself?" She picked up a cup and poured its contents on Casey's pants. "HEY!" Cori and Casey started arguing as Raph stood next to Wolf and Dark.

"Nice dress," Dark commented. "Congratulations, you've only been here for fifteen minutes and you drove everything to Hell." "Not true, Donnie and Leonardo aren't fighting," Wolf said. "Give it time," Raph said. "Donnie, stop poking Mikey," Leo said as he stood over them. "I'm trying to wake him up." "Well stop it, it's not working." "It might be. Besides you're not Sensei." "But I'm the leader." "That's great Leo. Even though I'm pretty sure I could lead better." "Well obviously you can't because if you could Splinter would choose you." "What are you trying to say!?" "I think you know." Donnie stood up and started fighting with Leo.

Raph turned to Wolf and said "What did I tell you." "Technically that's not my fault." The chaos continued until there was a loud whistle. "Hey, why'd you start without me? I'm like the best part!" Standing behind them was a black dragon humanoid and a girl with freckles, bright green eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

"I see Casey peed himself," the girl said. Casey squinted at the girl and in a low voice said "Reanna." "Casey." "Imagine Dragons," the dragon humanoid interrupted, "Oh and I love the new look Raph." "Laugh it up while you can." "Oh don't worry, I will." Raph rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Cori and Casey. Reanna looked around and asked "Where's April? And Splinter?" "They're kunoichi training for the third time," Donnie said. "Man, I wish I could train to be a kunoichi," Reanna said, "Then I could kick butt. Even more than I do now!"

"Pffff, as if," Casey said. "Um excuse me I do remember kicking your butt a multitude of times." "That's not how I remember it." Reanna rolled her eyes. "Uh, what happened to Michelangelo," Imagine Dragons asked. "Sugar crash," Wolf explained. "Wait a minute," Reanna said as she stared at Wolf and Dark, "You're Wolf and Dark!" "And you're Breanna." "Reanna," Wolf corrected. "Are you sure it's not Breanna?" "Pretty sure Dark." "It's Reanna," she said, "And I remember the whole Donnie cliff thing." "Wait what," Donnie said confused. "You wouldn't understand," Dark said. "Oh Imagine Dragons, do you have any of those… Shirts," Wolf asked. Imagine Dragons gave him a confused look. "Shirts no I don't—"

He burst into an evil smile. "Of course I do! Two?" "Yes please." "Wait," Leo interrupted, "You don't mean—" Imagine Dragons pulled out two shirts with bold lettering that said "Leorai" on them. He threw them at Dark and Wolf. Leo blushed. "Wait no! You're not allowed to wear those!" "Too late." Dark slipped the shirt on. "Blasted humans and not making their shirts for people like me," Wolf mumbled as he cut two holes in the back of the shirt with his sword. He put on the shirt with his wings sticking out the back.

"Wow," Dark said as he rubbed the shirt, "This is really soft. I might never take this off." Leo's face turned scarlet at the sight of the shirts. "What, you didn't think we shipped it," Dark asked. "Well you are sorely mistaken if you thought we didn't. This might be my new otp," Wolf said, "Although this shirt is a bit uncomfortable. I made the holes too small and I think I'm losing circulation to my wings." "So I have some questions and dares for you guys. Do you mind," Reanna asked.

"No but you might want to wake Mikey up," Cori suggested. "I got this," Imagine Dragons said as he crouched next to the unconscious Michelangelo. "Booya," he shouted. "I said booya!" "KASHA," Mikey yelled as he woke up. "Huh," Imagine Dragons said as he stood up, "I didn't think that would actually work."

"So I heard someone had some dares and questions," Mikey said as he stood up. "If you don't mind." "That's why we're here." Reanna turned to Leo and asked "So Leo, say something fatal happens to you and you can no longer lead. Who would be next in command?" "Well… I guess it'd be Raph," Leo said hesitantly. "What, and not me," Michelangelo said in outrage. "No offense Mikey, but you're not very—" "Intelligent," Donnie suggested…..

* * *

Aaaaand that's all I got finished. I know it's a disappointment but I kinda forgot I wrote this and which dares I did and which I didn't so instead of going through this whole chaotic phase of writing this I just decided to give you guys what I have so far. I promise next time will be better. Also when you make a dare everyone who's character has been in this could you please describe how they look again? Sorry but I deleted the previous QDs and immediately afterwards I realized I'd probably need those in order to write future chapters with those specific characters. And if it's a new character I guess nothing changes for you. So yeah sorry about all of this, just remember to give me new questions and dares so I know where to start off of for the next one. And remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byyyyyyyyyyyyye!


End file.
